


One Sexy Day

by Thunderbird83



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, F/M, Fainting, Foreplay, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jiggle balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: You're a horny girl but Brian's out and won't be back until the late afternoon. You take out your cherished pals, the jiggle balls and put them in, enjoying the sensations as you work out. You get overtired due to lack of sleep lately which gives Brian incentive to try to get you off before you wake up!You underestimate your fatigue as during sex you fall into a dead faint and Brian gets worried about you. Both of you spend the rest of the evening in bed, falling asleep in the tall one's arms.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 6





	One Sexy Day

One Perfect Afternoon

I did see a remark online that there’s not a lot of older Brian sex fics so I decided to try to meet that demand with my own twisted mind. Enjoy!

You were horny. Brian, the energetic 70 something cutie that he was, had decided to go out and do something somewhere that probably involved astrology or animals, you didn’t care. All you knew was when you woke up that morning you found a note telling you that he’d be gone for the morning and be back in the mid afternoon. 

Time to yourself! You put on your playlist and danced around the house, singing around as you dusted, vacuumed, flipping your hair back like Freddie did in that famous video that need not be named. What was a way to make this day better and help you tone your muscles or get you off? Why, the balls of course!

You had an unhealthy addiction to your sex balls as Brian often told you. You joked that because he wasn’t inside you all the time he was completely jealous. To that you got a gruff grunt and a narrowed eye. Why? Because he knew you were right! You went over to the bedroom, sat down, pulled out a drawer on the nightstand which had a medium sized makeup bag. 

A yellow lube bottle was taken out first. KY warming jelly which never failed to make you happy. The second item were the jiggle balls that you loved wearing all the time. You even wore them at work and never had a problem with them. True your mind was preoccupied with work but the occasional jiggle as you ran up and down the stairs was appreciated. 

There were the monsters; connected by a silicone string and red in color. What had you buying them was the fact that they jiggled a lot and a nice perk was that they turned color when they were warm. Silicone was a good insulator apparently! Every time Brian took the balls out of you he’d remark that you were hot inside. 

Taking a paper towel square you drew a line with the KY jelly and put the balls on the line, rolling them around until they were covered in the clear substance. With a grin you took off your jeans and put on your short skirt, putting one leg up on the bed. It was tricky to get the balls inside of you without leaving a greasy smear on the bed so you had to spread eagle. 

The feel of the lubed up balls against your vaginal opening had you already hot! There was no rush so you played with yourself a few minutes, pushing it up so your opening just kissed it and brought it back to try to get yourself a little more horny. Playing never lasted very long as you always got impatient so you pressed the first ball to your opening, lined up the other one behind it, then pressed down on the second ball. 

Like always the balls slid inside you without any effort at all. The KY made a noisy suction sound which made you even more horny but you didn’t care at the moment. Making sure that the red tail was sticking out for easy retrieval, you knew what you needed now. 

Exercise! Not caring you were in a short skirt with no underwear, you hopped onto Brian’s treadmill and started off at a light jog, feeling those little weights jump up and down inside you. The weights engaged your pelvic muscles more and the sensation was out of this world. 

Many women obsessed about people finding out they were wearing a sex toy or weights and them falling out but you knew the pelvic floor muscles held them in nicely no matter what you did. Sometimes they might fall out but then again they might be over lubed up, etc. Anyway, you loved the look on Brian’s face when you told him that you were wearing them. 

After about twenty minutes of jogging you were tired and ready to stop. Last night you hadn’t slept very well and the lack of rest was calling you. In spite of the fact you wanted to keep going-those jiggle balls wouldn’t jiggle themselves-your fatigue was getting pretty bad. 

Walking into the bedroom you pulled off your shoes, flopped down on the bed, turned yourself away from the doorway of the room, then closed your eyes. The jiggle balls could stay inside you for a long time without any problem so you didn’t need to worry about them. You were still slick and the feeling made you wish that Brian was there so he could bone up and play hide the carrot with you. 

**

Brian came into the house around 3 PM, kicked off his shoes, called your name but of course you didn’t answer him. Calling your name hesitantly he peered around the doorway to see you lying on your side away from him, making him a bit worried. Sometimes when you got depressed you would lie on the bed and cry for hours but somehow he didn’t think you were depressed this time. 

He wasn’t wrong either. Brian could tell by the sound of your breathing that you were asleep which was a relief to him. He’d observed that you were looking tired lately but didn’t say anything. The fact that you were wearing his favorite skirt didn’t help him stay away from you so he was torn between leaving you to get some much needed rest or playing with you because he was starting to get horny. 

“Oh my pretty little thing...” Brian could see you were wearing a see through button up shirt with only one button fastened. Reaching over he undid the button, making your chest spill through. Watching your bosom heave up and down with your breath produced a moan from him as he settled down behind you. “My favorite skirt you naughty little girl!” he quickly put his hand between your legs, a little surprised to feel that you were already wet. 

“Hmmm,” your vagina was very slick and ready for him but his fingers grazed the string connected to your jiggle balls. Brian tugged at the string teasingly, making you rouse a little bit. Smirking to himself he rolled his fingers in your slickness to pick some up, slid his two fingers up into your slit, found his fingers just grazed the bottom of the second ball, then started jiggling it, a wicked smile on his face. 

The top jiggle ball made your cervix bounce up and down uncontrollably and you orgasmed in no time at all. The weights inside the balls went crazy in your orgasm; shaking all over the place while your vagina clenched around them to keep them from falling out. 

You were awake now! Brian was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at you, giggling as your chest heaved and still the balls danced inside you. 

“Oh my god..” fireworks went off behind your eyes. “you dirty horndog!” 

“Did you just come again?”

“I think I did. Oh god, these things are magic!” you panted. 

“Now who’s a dirty horndog?”

“Up yours!” 

“No, up yours.” Brian got on top of you and peeled your shirt off. “I put my fingers up your wetness and just flicked those balls. You came like gangbusters and you didn’t even know it!” 

“I know it now!” you brought up one leg and ran it down Brian’s side. “Take off that fucking shirt.” 

“So demanding. I like it.” he obediently did so. Brian definitely still had his sex appeal as you ran your hands down his well developed, still muscular frame. His face may have been more lined and he was older now but to you he was still a sex and guitar god sent from heaven to please you. 

Brian hesitated on taking his pants off, shooting you a coy look. You released him, took his dick in your hands and began to play, telling him to get on bottom. 

“Did you want to take those things out of you before we begin?”

“Fuck no! They make my orgasms more intense.” you licked and sucked his neck, jawline, even along his collarbone until he was moaning loudly. You twirled one of his beautiful curls on your finger then brushed them away from his face, leaning down to kiss his beautiful lips. Brian nudged himself up to meet your kiss better, grabbing your bosoms and rubbing them both down. 

“I’m gonna moan now! Hang on, I’m not done teasing you!” you grabbed his cock and drew it along your wet slit, put just the head in and took it out repeatedly until he got frustrated with you. 

“Oh God, Bri! Put one of my tits in your mouth and suck on it!” he did so while you left a hickey on his neck, your hand still working him busily. 

“Shift position!” Brian got on top of you now. “Think you can just stick a boob in my face and leave it at that?”

“Oh, gonna punish me? Smack my ass and call me Rosie?”

“You like that too much,” Brian rummaged in the sex drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “you are not allowed to touch anything this time. I still remember the scratch marks on my back from last time!” 

“Spoilsport.” 

“I had a hell of a time explaining that to Roger.” 

“Roger gave me the idea of the jiggle balls. He knows I’m a sex freak.” 

“Yes he does.” Brian agreed, rubbing his dick around your slit. He started going in and out until he was covered in your slick wetness. You weren’t ready when he finally rammed himself up into you, making the balls dance again. 

“Wow!” 

“They dancing inside you?” 

You moaned in response as he kept it up, elevating your pelvis on a pillow so he could get a better angle. Gravity helped a lot in making the jiggle balls jump up and down frantically, making you ready to cum in no time. 

“You don’t cum until I say you can!” Brian loudly demanded, taking up a new rhythm and putting one hand down to your vagina. The bastard was actually fingering your clit, pumping you, making those balls do acrobatics inside you and he had the balls to demand you not cum until he told you to! To top it off you were handcuffed so you could not do anything to up the ante!

He was counting on you disobeying him, the rat! 

“I’m gonna cum when I want to!” you shot back, feeling the urge pounding in your cervix. “I can’t take any more!” 

There was too much going on at once, too much! Your vagina throbbing, the balls dancing and rolling around, Brian pistoning into you like he was operating a jackhammer, all your senses in complete overdrive! Your orgasm ebbed a little bit but your mind started to shut itself down to protect you from the overstimulation. Your field of vision started getting obscured by blackness and you faintly heard Brian asking if you were all right. Somehow you couldn’t answer him as it suddenly felt like you were underwater...

“Come on, wake up!” Brian was lightly tapping one side of your face, brushing aside your hair from your sweaty face. “Thank god! Are you OK?”

“I think so..” you tried to sit up but Brian restrained you. He was wearing his clothes again and had drawn the sheet up over you. “How long have I been out?” 

“Only about twenty minutes. What happened?”

“I’m not sure. I think it was just too much and the fact that I was running on too little sleep.” 

“I noticed that lately. You scared me! Try not to do that again,” Brian moved your hair back, smoothing it down so you looked better. “promise me you’ll go to the doctor and try to figure this out. I don’t want you operating on no sleep.” 

“Fine. Did you take my balls out?”

“I did. I think you’ve had too much fun for one day. Are you hungry at all?”

“Lord yes.” 

“Good. I made something I know you’ll like. How about supper in bed my dear?” 

“You spoil me.” we spent the rest of the evening lying in bed, snuggling up and watching some aimless TV. 

Brian was a night owl so he was always up when you went to sleep. That night you dozed off with Brian’s arm around you. He kissed your forehead and murmured, “I’m glad to see that you’re sleeping peacefully and sweetly my dear.” /p>

Evidently you had been asleep for about 20 minutes and didn’t know it. It didn’t matter; as long as Brian was with you you were a happy lady.  
END


End file.
